


【斑带】祸不单行

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon
Summary: 设定：现代paro，斑带双杀手。简介：带土从来没想过就是一颗子弹惹了这么大的祸。害他不仅黄了一单生意，还惹上了个天大的麻烦。每次把这件事追根溯源，就是不该一边逛淘宝一边接单子，他都恨不得直接剁了自己的手。





	1. Chapter 1

序

斑，使刀人，近距离贴身刺杀型。得意技能为刀刺后颈脊椎一刀毙命。条件危机情况并不介意用拳头代替。道上代号血薇，传说斑刀子拔出一瞬间，带出的血飞溅起来宛若蔷薇绽放。

斑无固定经纪人，之前有过一个为了自己的肝脏考虑（既怕自己被斑气死，又怕被斑一刀扎死），婉转地给了斑一个地址，送走了这位祖宗。

于是斑每周六去银座二丁目一家地下爵士音乐吧，靠近吧台的倒数第二个位置，点一份红酒煎牛颊套餐。黑色铁质餐盘底下粘着一张小纸条，上面写着本周的委托人和目标，偶尔会附带一些资料。如果斑乐意，就会直接带走纸条，如果不乐意接，就会折成三角形，放在吃完的餐盘中央。守在一边的服务生会迅速将盘子撤走。

所以每周周六夜晚八点，斑就会用一顿饭的时间，来考虑要不要拿走一个人的命，来换点钱，或者别的什么，比如乐趣。他是个随性又念旧的人。工作关系让他不得不经常搬家。但是这家店他却足足去了六年，吃了六年一模一样味道的红酒煎牛颊套餐。每次他眯着眼睛扫视着眼前震耳欲聋的摇滚爵士乐现场表演，迷幻的电子音几乎要飘得铜制壁灯的光芒都氤氲开来，都想着这或许是最后一次光顾这家店了。但是到了下一个周六傍晚，他又会觉得心口发痒，灵魂不由自主地拖曳着他，来到这家店狭小的木质双开扇门入口。

斑的相貌在业内不算陌生，知道的人不多，但是对于一个杀手来说绝对不算少，尤其对一个专做近身刺杀的杀手。不过斑似乎天生是那个打破规则的人。对于业界一些明面上的暗默的规矩，他从来懒得去了解。因此业内对他的评价褒贬不一。不过众人也不得不承认，斑的技术确实不错，斑的脾气也实在是糟糕。偶尔会有坏心眼的前辈，捉弄刚入门的同行，让他们和斑对上。结果就是斑的恶名在背地里愈发响亮。

斑三年前还是拿枪的，不，应该说他一开始出道就用的是枪。但是后来发生了一些事情，一拿起枪就手抖。不得不放弃改用冷兵器。知道这件事情的人非常非常少——或者说是斑控制着这个数量。

带土，弄枪人，远程狙击型。风格习惯两枪连射，一枪爆头一枪打胸，疯狂补刀，保证目标的绝对死亡。出道之后风格狠厉从未失手，业界誉为新秀劳模。带土也没有经纪人，他习惯上杀手内部论坛上接活儿，选择余地大，保密性高，唯一缺点就是顾客质量层次不齐。刚出道时候接过几个糟心的活儿，发誓再也不被标题党骗了。结果还是足足花了半年才学会怎么分辨论坛上形形色色的陷阱。

因为用枪，对视力健康尤其重视，带土用电脑时候，会带黑色全框平光的电脑防辐射眼镜。有一次还从一位有中华血统的委托人那里学会了眼保健操。

带土代号墨枭，对手里的枪最重视精度，重一点无所谓。爱枪为德国瓦尔特WA2000二代特制版，无托半自动狙击步枪，枪体全身漆黑，偶尔也用中国产CS LR4型狙击枪，也是一贯的全黑风格，加上带土平时爱穿一身黑色，就有了墨枭这个代号，不过主要还是因为他第一次见委托人时眼神太凶恶了。也难怪，带土其实挺羞涩一人，见陌生人的时候就是浑身竖毛紧张到爆炸。

杀手都是有代号的，用真名儿既不方便也配不上杀手格调。出道后，可以自己取，让经纪人取，见了第一个委托人被问名字的时候随口起，或者让委托人起都行。

斑比较特别，他懒得让人叫他名字，所以斑扎死了十多个人之后，为了区别这只不怎么守规矩的恶煞，血薇的代号就叫开了。其实一开始背地几个偷偷喊他肌肉疯婆子，毕竟斑的长发中和了斑的暴虐气质，从背后看颇具欺骗性——直到某个倒霉的同行用一只左手的代价衡量了斑手里刀子的杀伤力。后来不知道怎么地，就变成了这么个略带唯美明艳气息的艺名，估计就算是杀手界，颜控还是主流。所以带土一直以为大名鼎鼎的血薇是个心狠手辣的姑娘，最起码也应该是个女人。有男人叫花儿的吗？耿直带土如是说。

带土最初是一手刀耍得漂亮，但是因为一些原因不能近距离见血，就改用枪了。

一开始的带土和斑犹如两条完美的平行线，尽管在同一个平面延伸，但是永远没有相交的可能。一个在现实灯红酒绿酒吧里抽烟看委托人和目标资料，一个在家里宅在虚拟世界中，一会儿逛逛淘宝一会儿看看杀手论坛。对了忘了说，带土很居家那种的，意外还挺会做家务。不像某人，基本上懒得弄了就扔了买新的，家里东西越少越好，整的和灾区临时简易移动房似的。带土后来被斑带回家，花了很久时间才弄清楚，这个地方原来不是斑随便从某个倒霉蛋那里霸占的出租屋。

所以他们原本是永远没有机会见面的，犹如背道而驰的两颗子弹。但是不知道是哪个空间维度的神奇力量，让两颗子弹绕了地球一个圈撞到了一起。

居然同时，两个不同的委托人，通过不同的渠道，在彼此毫不知情的情况下，向两人提出了一模一样的委托。

此时此刻，带土还在一边下单秒杀特价面巾纸和纯棉黑色短袜礼盒套装，一边忙不迭地回复刚刚勾搭上的一个新顾客，屏幕右下角蓝色的小人一闪一闪提醒着未读消息。斑正在酒吧里慢慢点起一根烟，凑近照亮看纸条上的名字，心里默念了几遍觉得还算顺耳，就随手塞进了黑色皮夹克的上衣兜里。

下周六，带土匆匆打出一行字。

斑掏出手机，下周行程里唯一空白的是周六一栏。


	2. 第二颗子弹

带土在一幢被拆了一半的危楼里打了个哈欠。他懒得脱手套，用左肩蹭了一下眼角，把溢出来的眼泪吸掉。然后懒洋洋地把右眼对准着瞄准镜，镜头里是一幢金碧辉煌的夸张建筑的一扇落地窗，半掩着窗帘，外面是欧式浮雕小阳台。

这栋名为雅典皇宫的高楼是家老牌洗浴中心，虽然号称模仿古代雅典皇宫设计，但是粗制滥造的细节和缺乏审美的造型，让带土第一次看到它的时候，还以为自己又搞错了地址。——不过这些都不是重点。重点是目标是那里的常客，而这位常客已经多日没有光顾这个温柔乡了。

差不多该来了吧。带土抓了抓头想，今天已经是最后的期限了。周围是空荡荡的水泥房，布满灰尘的地板，和满地的涂料垃圾。空气中刺鼻的化学品气味和尘埃勾得他止不住打喷嚏。真是受够了。

还没入行的时候，带土一度把杀手这个职业想象得非常潇洒自在。接自己想接的单子，拿应得的钱。扣下扳机，干净利落。没有人告诉他，在扣下扳机之前，要做的是周密的调查，枯燥的潜伏，和漫长的等待

——而且你即便做好了这一切，也免不了有失手的时候。

幸好他遇到了一位严格的老师，虽然每次想起那个白毛，带土都一阵牙疼。他被迫整整两年叫一个只比自己大三岁的人老师。后来浏览杀手内部论坛的时候，每次看到又有人开帖吐槽那个白毛教师，带土都忍不住进去点个赞。等他看完之后，顿时又觉得不公平起来，他当年可比楼主惨太多了，于是他飞快地取消了那个赞，点开特殊通讯工具，里面唯一的联系人的兔子头像还是灰暗着的。

尽管白毛的教学态度十分恶劣，收取的价钱也贵得惊人。不过他确实教会了带土很多东西。如果不是他，刚刚被迫退役的带土可能就稀里糊涂出道，折损在第一次任务里。但是那也实在太贵了，带土回忆着自己第一次听到学费数目时的场景，一阵心颤。他勉强把注意力拉回来，远处徐徐开来一辆黑色轿车。带土浑身微微一震，移动镜头对准车牌号。

来了。

带土几乎立刻脑补了今晚回家泡上热水澡的滋味。其实撇开他脸上身上的伤痕，他也才22岁，和任何一个刚刚毕业的大学生一样，是个乐观又有些粗心的大男孩。现在带土大男孩一边做着“干完这票就给爱枪和自己弄点新装备”的美梦，一边把瞄准镜牢牢粘在后驾驶座里出来的那个秃头佬头上。

斑懒洋洋地坐在按摩椅上，背后的椅背发出嗡嗡的响声，尽职地摩擦挤压着每一块肌肉，刚刚泡完澡的身体彻底瘫软下来。他今晚心情不错，尽管这幢楼的内部装潢和它的名字一样烂俗，但是洗浴设备确实有它高明的地方。而且现在是周六下午，人不多，斑占据了一个豪华单间，尽情揉搓了自己一番之后来到二楼的开放按摩区，从这里大厅入口一览无余。斑一边半阖着眼，浑身随着按摩椅的震动一抖一抖，一边漫不经心地监视着入口处和大厅落地窗外的动向。

用白布缠着别在后腰上的特制匕首有些硌得生疼，斑挺起腰略微起身，收紧了点身体状态。大厅里的人慢慢开始变多了。他活动了下关节，又拉伸了一下背部和手臂的肌肉。

斑不是一个耐心的人，不过他并不排斥等待猎物的过程。紧张，不确定，还有一丝丝期待。就好像19世纪的欧洲骑士精心准备一场对决。可惜斑的猎物基本上没有让他尽兴的时候，他们大多是柔弱的普通人。等待斑的只是他一个人孤独的表演。

其实刚入行那段时间，斑还是享受过几场痛快的厮杀。可惜等血薇的名号传开后，同行避如蛇蝎，斑就一下子清净了下来，唯一热闹的就是周六晚上参加的地下爵士乐表演。所以有时候斑忍不住想，自己之所以不停地去那家店，不停地接单，是不是就是因为怕日子彻底寂静，回到那个人走之后的那段黑暗岁月里去。斑嘴角扯出一个笑，把垂下来的刘海抓到耳后，冷冷地看着楼下大厅里各色各样的人穿插来去。贴在胸口的圆片状通讯装置轻微地震动了三下。斑恢复了面无表情。

来了啊。

——是干活儿的时候了。

开阔的大厅入口前呼后拥地涌进来一群人，夏威夷花格子衬衫的肥秃佬在一群黑色西装男的簇拥下格外显眼。斑有些嫌恶地皱了皱眉，刀插进脂肪组织的油腻感总是让他深深怀念以前用枪的日子。——或许以后得让纸条上加个体重来参考。斑完全没察觉自己又一次刷新了杀手职业素养的底线。他快步走下楼，假装漫不经心地走近一楼接待处正在和接待员小姐调笑的肥秃佬。

一开始并没有人在意，不少和斑一样穿着白色简式浴衣的顾客拥在接待柜台办理各种手续。直到斑装作伸出左手去够柜台上的笔，不小心和肥秃佬的肩膀撞到了一起。周围的黑色西服保镖正打算大声对他发出警告。大厅正中央的水晶吊灯突然间嘭地一声炸裂开来。所有人目光都不由自主地朝着吊灯下坠的方向汇聚，斑右手悄悄抽出腰间的匕首，反手一挥就要斜刺而上。周围一切都放慢了，像动作影片里惯用的表现场景。

突然间他闻到了熟悉的炙烤味，眼前的人后脑勺凹陷下去个黑洞，洞口边缘是高速摩擦形成焦黑色，额头附近是爆炸开放式创口。向右一瞥，穿过的子弹带出的血液脑浆组织正糊在已经呆傻的接待员小姐脸上。被人抢手了。斑判断着子弹袭来的方向，极力扭身想要拉开和倒霉目标的距离。

他迎来了第二颗子弹。

子弹堪堪擦着斑的右肩没入了肥秃佬背部，尸体猛的颤了一下扑倒在前台彻底不动了，一大摊粘稠的血液顺着柜台侧壁缓缓流下来。斑透过二楼半掩的落地窗看到了不远处的废墟大楼，手中的刀极快地在空中一闪挽了个刀花，若无其事地推开发愣的保镖和尖叫的顾客走向更衣处。一路上留下几具不识相的想挡路的保镖尸体。

带土揉了揉眼睛，从架好的狙击枪前退了下来。刚才他还想再确认一眼目标存活情况，有什么东西一闪而过，刺眼的白光瞬间让他的视力变得一片模糊。应该，搞定了吧？带土抬头望着天花板看了几秒，然后飞速起身开始拆卸工具准备抽身走人。

作为一名杀手，可以失手，但是绝不能逃不掉。失手大不了损失一单生意，逃不掉则要赔掉下半辈子的命。这句话死白毛两年间不知道反复念叨了多少次，带土一边手下利落地收拾一边想，还好我意志坚定没有被逼疯。

不过刚才那个长头发人妖大叔真是可恶，反省着刚才的任务过程，带土忍不住有些怨念，缠在目标附近让他差点错过了下手的机会。幸亏我技术不错。他美滋滋地夸了自己一句，然后提着黑色行李盒走出房间，马上就把这些琐碎细节完全抛在了脑后。


	3. 不速之客

“绝，帮我查个人。”斑靠在沙发椅背上，左手托着腮，右手中指按着一张反扣着的纸条往对面推了推。

“哎呀，又是谁得罪了血薇女王大人呀。”对面脸色惨白的绿发男子发出夸张的笑声。他把纸条拎到半空中来回扫来扫去看。另一只手在一台小型银灰色笔记本上噼里啪啦打个不停。不一会儿，他把电脑屏幕转过来对准斑的方向。“上周六和你撞单的，应该就是这个小家伙。”斑垂下眼，屏幕上是一张冷淡的略微有些稚气的脸，穿着军绿色训作服在练习射击，照片旁边是密密麻麻的生平资料。他点点头，手里点起一根烟：“钱马上汇到你账户，资料走老地址。”

绝是个代号，背后是一对古里古怪的双胞胎兄弟。作为一对专业情报师搭档，绝被广泛认为掌握着杀手界最全面的杀手资料和任务清单。有人称绝是一个庞大的机构组织，底下有无数私兵潜伏在各行各业提供情报源。不过会在委托人面前出现的，只有肤色迥异的黑白兄弟。斑在入行前就和这对兄弟有些交情，虽然性格有些难以忍受，不过看在迅捷精准的情报的份上，斑通常睁一只眼闭一只眼。

叮。电脑发出响声。“收到~”绝露出一张大大的笑脸，喝了口意式浓缩，合上了电脑屏幕。然后两只手搭在木质桌台边缘上，整个人向前倾，抬起脸脖子伸得老长，“还有什么能为您服务的吗？我的血薇大人。”

斑充耳不闻，把一口都还没吸的烟按熄在烟灰缸里，起身就朝店门口大跨步走去。这家隐蔽的咖啡店是绝的众多据点之一，斑每次光顾不了多久就会匆匆离开。原因除了白绝兄弟的聒噪性格之外，还有就是菜单上清一色绕口的咖啡假名。没错，斑看起来岁数不大，浑身都是老年人的毛病，平时只爱喝点清淡绿茶。

——对于咖啡这种酸涩苦兮兮的人造饮料，斑想不通，人生已经够狗屎的了，怎么还会有人愿意去特地去尝苦的东西。

叮铃铃。推开店门向外走的时候，门框上缀着的雕花镂空铃铛发出欢快告别。斑迅速合上门，把热情挥舞着双手的绝的呼唤彻底锁在身后。又习惯性地掏出一根烟点上，吸上一口，慢慢朝着小巷外走去。

带土。斑心里默念着这个名字。

非常顺口。斑微微笑起来，看来今后的日子不会无聊了。

此时的带土正赤着脚，坐在卧室内的圆形乳白色羊毛地毯上。空调开得很大，房间里只开了一盏橘黄色的台灯。他仔仔细细地将爱枪按习惯顺序拆卸成零部件，用先用棉质擦枪布完整地擦一遍，然后蘸取稀释的机油涂擦扳机和枪身表面，接着用白毛推荐给他的MOLY60稠油膏慢慢擦拭主簧，压臂，枢轴等部分，最后再把枪支装回原样。

其实狙击枪并不需要这样频繁地保养，况且带土接单的节奏不高，并没有经常用到的时刻。只是每次任务完成，宛若精神信仰一般，带土都必须要重复一次这样的擦枪过程，安静而神圣，犹如中世纪虔诚坚定的宗教徒。

此刻的带土眉头舒展，双眼微垂，呼吸绵长而平静，安静的橘色灯光朦胧地笼罩在他的脸上，神情温柔得像是对待自己的爱人。他把爱枪放回枪盒，搭上盖子，锁上锁扣。咔哒声响后，整个人放松下来，躺在了柔软的羊毛地毯上。静静地视线在空白的天花板上游离。

他的手上还残留着枪身的触感，枪的身上还未曾褪去他的余温。他用体温去温暖一把冰冷的枪支，然后握着它想象着和人依偎的感觉。

已经一个人多久了？从那个人离开之后。

带土迷糊地快睡着了。趁着还留着一丝清醒，他猛地翻身坐起来，把枪盒塞回床底下。手里扯了条浴巾，走进浴室，拧开了浴缸上的水龙头，哗哗的水声一点一点充斥整个空间。咕嘟咕嘟，强烈的水柱打在浴缸里的水面上，鼓起一块块白色的泡沫，又迅速塌陷四散溶回水中。

带土把水拧小一点，整个人躺了进去。啊，他的灵魂忍不住发出叹息。仰着头，眼睛只睁开一条缝，带土任由温热的水流将他挟制，想象着这是一个人的温情拥抱。他无数次有过选择这里成为自己的最终归宿的冲动，但是变凉的水温总是激得他清醒过来，充满遗憾地延续自己乏味的余生。

等他终于舍得从浴室里出来，已经浑身泡得红彤彤像一只人形番茄。泡胀的手指头上浮现波浪状的条纹，他忍不住瘫在沙发上来回搓着，迷恋着这种奇妙的触感。

以前白毛每次看他这么做，都会在一边冷冷地警告：随时保持手指的敏感状态是枪手的基础，如果你想继续这种短命操作，出道后别和人说起是我教出来学生。

哼，我才不听你这个老古板的呢。大男孩带土又开始展露他的稚气。他得意地想，老古板还说什么要定期搬家。他一开始战战兢兢搬了几次之后，就果断抛弃了这个折磨人的杀手原则。居家的带土对他的小窝有着谜一般的执着和渴望。每次劳心劳力折腾好自己的新局，结果没过多久又要放弃这个地方，几次下来带土便心力交瘁。

算了，死就死吧，死在这里也很不错。

他自暴自弃地想着，彻底在这间小公寓里扎根下来。结果一连住了大半年，白毛嘴里的仇家官家，一个都没有寻上门来。果然是唬我的吧。带土心里愈发肯定了。

等他手指上的皱痕终于完全消失，带土慵懒地把自己和沙发撕开，像一只树袋熊向卧室磨蹭过去。短短的头发已经完全干了，他任由自己放心地扑倒在洁白的大床上，没一会儿就陷入了沉睡之中。

第二天傍晚，带土从搞特价的沃尔玛超市里一路杀出重围。吭哧吭哧地拎着满手的战利品走上楼梯。他把右手的一提檀香卫生纸和各色零食礼包放在家门口，然后用扭曲的姿势去够左裤兜里的钥匙。折腾了一番终于打开了门，顾不上擦一擦鼻尖上沁出的汗，他低着头把东西全提进家里，然后用肩膀蹭开了墙壁上的大灯开关。

啪。灯亮了，有人背对着他坐在沙发上，而且是带土的专属位置。长而厚重的头发被撩起来，搭在布艺沙发的靠背后面。沙发上方悠悠地浮起一缕烟。带土眯起了眼睛。

数秒后，带土若无其事地开始收拾手上的东西。生鲜食品迅速塞进冰箱冰柜。生活用品统统归进浴室上方的储物箱。然后手中零食则全部投进沙发旁边巨大的零食框内。他有条不紊地轻快地在家中穿梭，仿佛沙发上的那个人不是可疑的不速之客，而是来串门的熟稔挚友。

结果等他收拾好了一切，沙发上那个人还是悠悠地吸着烟，连个眼神都没有落到过他的身上。带土面无表情地走过去，摘下对方手上的烟捻了捻掐灭——毕竟家里并没有烟灰缸。他审视着那张悠然自得的脸，毫无感情地开口道：“不好意思，我家禁烟。而且也不欢迎疯子。”

来人终于舍得把目光施舍到带土脸上，他嘴角勾起一个笑：“带土”。他的声音很低，沉沉地悦耳，仿佛在咀嚼一片清新的薄荷叶。笑意柔和了他脸上凌厉的线条，投射的眼光就像是一家之长在打量自己颇为欣赏的晚辈。

带土的目光瞬间凝固了，从头发梢到脚指头都飙响了危险警告。

——不应该有人知道这个名字，更不应该有一个陌生人，在他的家里，当着他的面念出这个名字。

这显然不是一个普通的入室歹徒，而是一场有预谋的伏击。带土瞪圆了眼睛，蒸腾的脑袋里只剩下一行话：

真该多听听死白毛的唠叨。


	4. 冲撞

斑静静地看着带土。刚才他说出那个名字的时候，笃定的语气里彰显着自信。经验丰富的猎人最擅长观察游走在陷阱边缘的猎物。

你是谁？你从哪里知道的这个名字？你想要做什么？

数个问题在带土的喉头滚动，被他死命咽了下去。这是一场司空见惯的心理博弈，而自己已经失去了先机。如果不想继续陷入被动局面，保持安静伺机而动才是最佳对策。——既然敌人有备而来，志在必得。自己现在必须遵守老古板白毛灌输给他的，教科书上的正确应对方式。

他谨慎地打量着斑：“我并不认识你。”语调里没有一丝起伏。仿佛刚才斑说出口的仅仅是毫无意义的发音组合。

如果这里嘲笑带土没有认出上个星期才近距离观察过的角色，也许对他有些太过苛责。虽然识破伪装是杀手的基本职业素养。但是上周身着白色宽松浴袍，浑身散发着慵懒气息的斑只赏给过带土一个模糊的背影和肩膀，就算他的长发让带土印象颇为深刻，但也免不了套上了浴场厮混人妖大叔的有色滤镜。

而眼前的斑，深灰色丝质衬衫外套着漆黑的皮质马甲，微微割花的杂黑色牛仔裤，蹬着一双巴洛克风格亚光短靴。浑身张扬着侵略性的威压。即便他的表情微微含笑，收敛了逼人的气势。带土也很难将眼前的入侵者和上周的人妖大叔联想起来。

“你的枪法似乎还不错。”斑若无其事地四处打量，好像在探寻带土把枪藏在了哪里。

带土脸上扯出一张虚伪的笑：“过奖。”

斑低头嗤笑一声：“跟谁学的？”

带土挑了挑眉。他没有义务回答这个问题。斑全身上下没有枪支潜伏的痕迹让他微微安心。如果只是肉搏的话，他还是有自信起码可以平安脱身。

斑似乎并没有期待带土的回答。他有些索然无味地捻了捻一缕长发，站起身。带土没有动。斑轻歪着头，冲他一笑：“小鬼，上周六你送了我一发子弹。——而我很久没有收到过礼物了。记得好好享受我的回礼。”说罢他似乎毫不介意带土戒备的姿态，转身朝玄关走去。

上周六，子弹，长发，回礼。带土的脑中飞速旋转着词汇片段，终于在斑马上就要跨出家门的时候灵光乍现：“啊！你就是那个人妖大叔！！”

斑扶在门框上的手顿了一下，身体还是坚定地跨到门外。咔嗒，铁质防盗门自动缓缓合上。

带土有些尴尬地看着关合的防盗门。搞什么嘛，他有些懊丧。既为了刚才最后一秒自己的冷静格调瞬间破功，也为了原本以为大功告成的普通任务引来了一个莫名其妙的跟踪狂，还是个人妖肌肉大叔。

至于为什么带土坚定地把斑的长发和人妖联系起来，只能归结于他单调乏味的人生经历。毕竟高中毕业后带土就直接入伍，接触的都是短发硬朗的纯爷们儿。就算后来遇到白毛这个略带中性气质的教师，也不过一头略长的白发。所以长发的男人在带土心中，免不了和新宿二丁目附近影影绰绰的特殊营业场所联系起来。

不过现在，大男孩带土很快发挥了他乐观的天性。他把手中的烟蒂在自来水里冲了冲，然后扔进企鹅形状的垃圾桶。搓了块毛巾，有些心疼地擦拭落在沙发上的烟灰痕迹。真是个没教养的混蛋。他心里恨恨地想。然后把毛巾洗了洗，又开始擦地板上的脚印。该死的居然还没有换鞋。

等搞定了一切，带土终于倒躺在沙发上四肢叉开，头恰好窝在自己习惯坐的地方。这个地方似乎还残留着入侵者的气息，带土像一只被侵犯领地的猎豹，使劲儿转了转头蹭了蹭，又安静下来发呆。

是不是，真的应该搬个家？他想。但是对方能摸到这里，没有道理搜不出他下一个落脚点。带土苦笑。这下是真的惹到麻烦了，扉间。他不由自主地心里默念出老师的名字。尽管两年中他主动喊出这个名字的次数屈指可数。但是这个冰冷的不带一点温度的发音总是能让他镇定下来。

他翻了个身，侧躺在沙发上，刚才的精神对抗造成的疲惫感慢慢涌上来。他有些犯困了。

叮叮叮叮！电脑屏幕的锁屏屏保瞬间消失，蓝色小人欢快地发出召唤。带土精神一振，把刚才的烦恼与伤感统统丢到一边。管他呢，他不负责任地想，移动着手里的鼠标去点击最新消息，然后慢慢瞪大了双眼。

什么叫上周六的活儿被人撞单，不知道谁哪个杀手得的手，所以需要证据？来证明是自己才是出手的那个人？

人死了不就行了吗？计较那么多干嘛？！带土颤抖地打下一句话。

对方很快发来回复：蹭单是可耻的行为。

带土差点没一口气憋过去。啊啊啊，所以刚才那个混蛋，就是这个撞单的杀手？他开始深深后悔刚才没有硬上也要和那个该死的人妖大叔打一架，往脸上揍一拳也是好的。又开始胡思乱想，寻思着现在追出去，把人妖大叔揍晕绑起来逼他承认真相作为证据的可能性。

最后他面无表情地合上电脑盖。面无表情地走进浴室。面无表情地回到卧室躺在床的正中央。躺得笔直，双手交叠合在胸前。一动不动仿佛棺木里的一具尸体。在橘黄色的灯光安慰下，缓缓合上眼睛。

当晚，带土就做了梦。

每次他用这个姿势入眠，就必定会出现同样的梦境。冰冷的海水无声地浮上来，一点一点将他赤裸的身体整个吞没。先是灌满了耳朵，然后是口鼻。咕咚，是气体窜出耳道和鼻腔的声音。周围迅速陷入永恒的寂静与黑暗。背后的微弱的支撑哗得破碎开来。无数双透明的黑色的手在幽深的海底，潜伏着，涌动着，纠缠着。不断地，无力地，放任自己下降，下降，下降。心中却笼罩着一种奇异的安心感。仿佛已经认定了这片冰冷，幽暗，压抑的海床才是自己的最终归属。

带土总是在一身冷汗中惊醒。浑身粘湿的触感让他久久走不出那片海底囚牢。

到底自己为什么每隔一段时间，就会毫无预兆地，用这个姿势入睡。然后在窒息感中挣扎着回到现实。

带土低低地笑起来：“卡卡西，是你吗。你留给我的，最后的诅咒。”

第二天带土若无其事地爬起床，去冲了个澡。出来后精神奕奕得完全看不出是昨晚那个深受噩梦困扰的人。他用浴巾擦着头发，坐在电脑前想做一下最后的努力——说不定雇主大发慈悲地想通了呢。

不一会儿，他就退出了杀手内部论坛。托着下巴思考了一下。看来新装备是买不了了。他安慰自己：或许可以接个新单子，不需要太难的那种。猛吸一口气，调整了坐姿，他又点开论坛来到任务发布中心，一行一行地看了起来。

斑已经连续抽了十二根烟。电脑屏幕的微光投在他的脸上，昏暗的房间里，斑的脸仿佛飘在空中的一张幽灵的面庞。他有些烦躁地掐灭手里的烟，鼠标来回滚动，不断地重复看眼前的资料，然后又忍不住点了一根。

带土。他心里默念着。点开特殊传讯地址回了条信息：帮我盯着他。

很快下面抖动着浮现一行字：一切谨遵血薇大人的吩咐。

斑合上电脑。吸了口烟，放松靠在椅背上。“人妖大叔”这个称呼突然在耳边响起，斑的手抖了一下，烟灰飘散开，房间里只剩下一点明灭的红色。


	5. 来自右眼的警报

带土很快收到了斑的回礼。

不过此时的他还不知道他的“礼物”就在快递路上。此刻正值落日徐徐挂在地平线附近，天边燃烧着东京独有的冷色调斜阳，油画色调的瑰丽粉色和深浅不一的蓝糅杂重叠在一起，调和出绚烂壮阔的奇景。

或许大部分的杀手会偏爱在黄昏扣下扳机。日月同辉，日夜交错的特殊时空，仿佛寓意着生死之间模糊的界限。而带土恰恰相反。他厌恶在黄昏的时候不得不用手指勾住扳机。——比起瞄准倒霉目标的后脑勺，带土更需要抑制住把枪口对准自己下颚的冲动。

此时的他站在一座居民楼的天台。天台上铺满了一台台晾衣架。一条孤独的白色被单被主人遗忘在晾杆上，乘着傍晚的猎猎劲风不停地鼓起来又瘪下去。带土漠然地站在天台一角，身旁架着一杆狙击枪，俯视着底下的城市。

夕阳下的城市犹如一只喷着热气的巨大钢铁猛兽，吞吐着一粒粒汽车形状的金属尘埃，滚滚烟尘被掀起，模糊地污染着城市和郊区的交界区域。

带土面无表情地看了眼手表，时间差不多了。他半跪到狙击枪前，把右眼对准狙击枪的瞄准镜。

他的右眼视力比左眼好很多。这是他的惯用眼。不过这并不是说他的左眼视力糟糕，或许令人难以置信，带土的左眼比大多数人的视力要好上很多。之所以那样说，是因为他的右眼实在是太过异于常人。带土也不知道如何去描述那种感觉。每当他用右眼对准瞄准镜的时候，圆形视角里的一切似乎都无限放大延伸。开枪的那一瞬间，全世界都为他停了下来。

上一次拥有这种感觉，还是他在部队里第一次接触到蝴蝶刀的时候。大他两年的前辈在一堆新兵蛋子前得意地耍弄着那把又像圆规，又像剪刀的华丽匕首。在大家惊叹羡慕的目光中，银亮的刀身飞快地在指尖游动只能窥见残影。可是人群后的带土微微感到疑惑，自己分明能看见前辈右手五指缓慢的游移轨迹。

听上去是不是很像动画片里哄骗中二少年的拙劣设定？

带土不置可否地笑笑，他并不需要去证明什么。只要手里的那杆枪，还信任着自己的食指，就足够了。他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对面办公楼的大门左侧出口。待会儿就会有一只倒霉的待宰羊羔乖乖地撞进他的视野，然后乖乖地吃下两发来自黄泉的邀请函。

还有…大约五分钟。他心里默念着。300,299,298…

在念到273的时候，他的右眼突然有微微的灼烧感。浑身皮肤瞬间就绷紧了。这感觉太熟悉了。在白毛手下摸爬滚打的两年间，自己无数次被卑劣白毛不经意间伏击，美名其曰提高对危险的敏感度。每次都是这种异样的灼烧感救了自己。

危险。

他的眼睛在低吟。

发生了什么？

快逃。

他的眼睛又呻吟了一下。

带土缓缓地侧过身，把视线移到这个天台唯一的入口，也是唯一出口。

有人站在那里。傍晚猎猎的劲风带动了他的长发，和那条孤单的被单一起共舞。手里是一把闪着寒光的投掷型尖刀。冷色调的夕阳染在他的侧脸上，清楚地映照出了他眼瞳里明明白白的戏谑。

该死。带土磨牙。现在，他的右边是能换来钱的待宰羊羔，他的左边是不可理喻的跟踪狂魔。

是选右边，还是左边？

是选钱，还是命？

带土的灵魂痛苦地呻吟了一下。白毛的话又开始在他的脑子里响起来。“带土，作为一名杀手…”够了，别说了。带土愤怒地打断，老老实实把双手摊开，慢慢地站了起来。

斑用他的羊皮短靴轻轻地点了点地面。

带土很识相地开始解开上衣扣子，远远扔开，上半身只剩下一条纯黑色的打底内衫。——杀手当然很清楚彼此的伎俩。他们太喜欢把一些稀奇古怪的装备藏在更加稀奇古怪的地方。既然对方没有马上送他一把刀子去见上帝，那就是有所要求，自己自然应该拿出足够多的诚意，来表示自己无意反抗。

斑似乎并不满意，又用短靴跟敲了敲水泥地。

带土咬牙，疯子怎么还这么谨慎？他愤愤地脱下内衫甩到一边，迟疑了一下，开始解开裤腰带，踢踢踏踏地把裤子脱下来，连同脚上的运动鞋也扔到衣服堆里去。

这下满意了吧。带土现在全身上下只剩下一条黑色棉裤衩和黑色短袜，硬着头皮梗着脖子接受斑的审视。

斑啧了一声。晃了晃手里的刀。

带土差点一口血喷出来。你有毛病啊？他想冲着那个死人妖大喊。会有人把武器藏在裤裆里吗？！

幸好就在带土将要破口而出前一秒，斑闲庭信步般施施然走到带土身边。对着他的瞄准镜看了看，用充满遗憾的口吻说：“人都走了，还杵在这里干嘛？”

带土恨不得一口咬掉斑的喉咙。到底是因为谁，才让猎物跑了的？！

斑踢了踢他的小腿肚，示意他把衣服穿回去。这次他没有开口继续刺激带土，但是眼中赤裸裸的嫌弃，还是让带土感觉到浑身血液都涌到了头顶心。

我要杀了这个死人妖。带土粗暴地把衣服裤子鞋子套回到身上。然后无视斑的存在开始拆卸枪支准备打道回府。

千手扉间确实教会了带土很多东西，但是其中绝对不包括如何应付跟踪狂。更别说对方还是个人妖。

遇到应付不来的东西怎么办？自然是无视它——这是小学生都明白的道理。带土熟练地拆解着枪支，丝毫没有发觉旁边的斑的眼神慢慢地变了。


	6. 拙劣陷阱

带土大踏步地跨进一家便利店。当铃铃铃，便利店的自动门迅速敞开拥抱唱响了欢迎曲。带土一把提溜起一只放在门口的购物框，就急匆匆地冲向食品区开始把货架上看得上的，看不上的全都往篮子里扫。

谁也不能责怪带土的失态。毕竟很少有人在被人妖变态入室威胁后，又被人妖变态跟踪，还被迫在他面前脱了个精光，最后甚至还被赤裸裸地嫌弃——考虑到这些，带土的反应甚至可以称得上冷静。起码他从头到尾只用眼神含蓄地表达了自己的愤怒。

现在的带土面无表情地绷着一张脸，哗啦哗啦把吃的喝的往篮子里堆。一点都不介意有人投来略带谴责的目光。

就在刚才他收拾完枪具后，偷偷向上瞥了一眼。一直居高临下看着他的死人妖居然皱着眉头，一副若有所思的样子。带土抖了抖，觉得心口有点发冷，便迅速提起行李盒，绕过斑就朝着天台的出口疾步走去。走到楼梯口的时候，他不禁回头望了一眼。

他后来怎么也想不通，自己到底为什么要回头看那一眼。

仿佛冥冥之中，有一只漆黑粘稠的手牵着他的视线，硬是按到了斑的身上。

斑还是怔怔地站在那里，漫天的冷色调夕阳铺盖下来，将他的影子拉得又斜又长。一头齐腰长发浸染了金红色的辉光，犹如一场浴火的献祭。独属于初夏傍晚的猎猎劲风刹那间凝固了，一切都陷入了绝对寂静之中，宛若希腊神话里庄严又神圣的史诗画卷。

带土愣了几秒，然后才回过神来。他低头看了看自己的掌心。自己的右眼眼角烫得好像要烧起来。他举起右手摸了摸自己的右脸。——是完全干燥的。

他头也不回地离开了。用哒哒哒的脚步声，将那幅充斥着残缺美的画卷，彻底封印在那扇生锈铁门的后面。

此时的便利店结账处，带土木然地提着快要溢出来的购物框排着队。现在正值下班高峰，便利店里塞满了西装革履的都市白领。等他终于结账完毕，提着满满两个塑料袋挤出便利店的时候，已经过去起码二十分钟了。塑料袋里是各色各样的食物，被店员灵巧的双手妥帖地堆砌成严丝合缝的立方体。

带土颠了颠沉甸甸的战利品，感觉千疮百孔的自尊心稍稍得到了点安慰。直到他气哼哼地打开家门，一抬头就看见客厅里，某个死人妖刚从厨房间走出来，端着一杯热茶，优雅地递入口中。

带土啪地就松开了双手，完美的食物立方体顷刻就倾斜崩塌，散落了一地。

“你这个混蛋！在别人家里做什么啊！！”

带土咬牙切齿。他当然知道这是杀手的大忌。当你面对强劲的对手失去理智的时候，就等于宣告了自己的败北。——但那绝对绝对是面前那个疯子的错。带土强调。他相信就算面对那只死白毛，自己也能坚持这个看法。

他大跨步地踏过去，连鞋都忘了换，伸手就要去揪斑的领子。

斑挥手抽开带土的手臂，用看傻子一样的眼神看了眼带土，一手挡下带土愤怒的拳头，侧过身让他被自己的惯性带偏重心，然后一膝盖抵在带土的背上，把他狠狠按倒在光滑的木质地板上。

咕噜噜，无辜的小茶杯慢慢滚了一圈，来回抖了两下不动了，它身后是一圈弧形的茶水渍。

带土开始还像一头愤怒的角马挣扎着扭动着身体，试图把斑从背上掀下来。斑皱了皱眉头，屈起左手拇指关节，在他左侧肋骨附近猛地顶了一下，带土浑身一抖整个身体缩了起来，嘶了一声之后彻底老实不动弹了。——起码他的身体是的。

斑等了两分钟，确定身底下的小兔崽子认清处境了，才撑着手臂站起来，掸了掸衣服上的褶皱。

带土手虚虚地按在自己的左侧肋骨上，粗声喘着气。真是太痛了。人妖的力气有那么大吗？他有些茫然地想。因为这个问题，他几乎快忘了自己的怒气。

斑走到带土的枪盒边，原本被带土背在身后的黑色枪盒掉到了沙发旁。斑用脚把枪盒往带土那里踢了踢。

带土慢慢把气喘匀了，根本不看着斑，他一句话都不想说。

十分钟之后，带土坐在地上，枪盒在他身边大打开着。他四周摆了一圈狙击枪的零碎部件，带土微微低着头，专注地将它们按照自己的习惯顺序组装起来。

至于为什么带土乖乖地听从斑的吩咐，为他一个人“表演”如何快速地组装枪支。带土则会用不带任何感情的口气回答你：正常人能拼得过疯子吗？不能。带土笃定。更何况眼前的人不仅仅是个疯子，还是个变态人妖跟踪狂。

面对疯子，我们避之不及。但是面对既是疯子，又是跟踪狂，还是拥有一身超高武力值的变态——带土表示，我已经尽力了。

他神情麻木地把枪支灵活迅速地组装完毕，正想问问身边的疯子你满意了没有。没想到一直在旁边沉默不语的斑突然发力，一把掐住他的喉咙，森冷地看着带土的眼睛开口道：“你和千手一族什么关系？”

带土用手掌疯狂拍打斑的手臂，瞪大眼睛用眼神控诉：你掐着我的脖子让我说什么？！

斑慢慢松开手，他有些狐疑地瞥了地上的黑色枪支，脑中不停地穿插核对现实情报和虚拟资料之间的空隙。

可疑的小鬼。

斑从来不信世界上有巧合这种东西——突然出现在他面前的小鬼。自己差点没能躲过的子弹。曾经不知道看过多少遍的特殊枪支组装顺序。白绝提供的如同白纸一般的人生背景。两年间速成的枪法。还有在天台夕阳下缓缓侧过身朝自己看过来的那只眼睛。

这是一个明明白白的，针对自己的拙劣陷阱。

斑冷哼一声。

但是如果猎物不主动掉进陷阱，潜伏在暗处的猎手则绝对不会现身。

斑笑起来。事到如今，自己还有什么好怕的呢。

“你和千手扉间什么关系？”斑又问道。他脸上恢复了第一次带土见他时微微含笑的表情。

带土倔强地直视斑的眼睛：“哈？我没听过这个名字。”他夸张地露出一个不耐烦的表情，自己都清楚自己的演技烂透了。

斑低低地笑出声。拎起带土把他拖进卧室。然后嘭地关上门。

黑暗中传来斑冷酷的话：“没关系，我想我们有的是时间。”


	7. 鸠占鹊巢

清晨的爽朗微光透过雾面玻璃，缓慢地浸透客厅的凝滞空气。带土低哑地呻吟一声彻底清醒过来，他动了动肩膀，背后被反绑的双臂果然已经没有了知觉。停止徒劳的挣扎，带土开始往紧闭的卧室门方向挪动。

昨晚斑把带土拎进卧室后，便干脆利落地抽出卧室衣柜里现成的皮带，把带土从头到尾捆了个结实。似乎看出了手底下小鬼死犟到底的性格。斑捉了带土的右手，开启了带土的电脑二次权限密码锁之后，便一脚把带土踢出了卧室。

带土等了两三分钟，发现死疯子确实暂时打算呆卧室不出来了。心里不由得有些幸灾乐祸的畅意。再怎么说现在是信息社会，如何做好电子设备的保密工作可谓重中之重，更别说像他们这种潜伏游走在社会阴影边缘一群人了。自己虽然算不上精明，但也不会蠢到把钥匙随身带在身上。

右手指纹密码开启的不过是一个洒满糖精的甜蜜安慰奖，充其量有甜味而几乎不含热量，专门来迷惑那些自以为得手的敌人。

总算扳回一局。大男孩带土充分发扬了他的乐观主义精神。然后艰难地扭动着身体在客厅地板上蠕动，试图找寻一些尖锐的物体割开身后的束缚，解放自己的双手。不过他注定是失望的。无论是客厅，厨房，还是浴室，都丝毫没有锋利刃物的踪迹。带土当然清楚这一点。自己家里有什么难道自己还不知道吗？

——所以说带土是个纯粹而坚定的乐观主义者。如果不是发生了那件事，他可能一辈子都和阴影，绝望，排斥，放弃，自我厌恶这些灰暗的词汇无缘。

可惜人生并不是能够读档重来的电子游戏，可以肆无忌惮地挥霍运气去冒险，拥有一次次修改覆盖之前犯下的错误的机会。

带土终于蠕动到了卧室门前。他几乎一夜都没睡稳，整个人疲乏狼狈地如同沙漠里垂死的海鸥。他把头抵在木质门上，喘了口气，开始咚咚咚地敲。当他敲到第四下的时候，哗啦门居然打开了，带土没有防备一头摔在地上，眼前是一双冷冰冰的羊皮靴。

带土努力仰起头，沉默地看着这个不可理喻的疯子。两个人对视了几秒钟，斑不耐地把他踢到一边向厨房走去。带土弓起身子，抽了口冷气，死人妖刚好踢到了昨晚他受伤的左侧肋骨附近。然后他就感到手臂一松。带土疑惑地看了看自己重获自由的左手，回头看见背后木质地板上插着一柄雪亮的小刀。他抬起头，只来得及捕捉到斑消失在厨房门口的背影。

或许有些不可思议，十分钟后，一晚上剑拔弩张的温馨小窝里居然神奇地演绎着一副诡异的和谐场景。

斑端着刚泡出来的清新绿茶一口一口抿着。带土沉默地在一旁收拾昨晚掉落了满地的零食。里面的冰激凌早就化了，一滩滩黏哒哒的把纸质包装盒泡得湿软。带土一边把能吃的干净的食物归到一边，一边用毛巾擦拭糊了不少粘液的地板。弄完那两大袋吃的，带土又捡起他心爱的云纹小茶杯，它周围的茶水渍早就干了，几片干瘪的茶叶印在地板上。

等他收拾完客厅，斑的一杯茶早就喝完了。带土搓洗完毛巾晾起来，自顾自舒了口气，走进卧室，接着抱着一大团白色的被单床单枕头套，一步步挪向浴室兼洗衣房。谁知道死人妖有没有趁机在床上躺一躺，然后做点别的什么事情。带土阴暗地揣测。

等带土加完洗衣液和消毒剂，满意地看着洗衣机嗡嗡嗡地转动起来后回到客厅，坐在沙发上的那个人已经不见了。带土走进卧室确认了一下，又退出来，把整个家都仔细搜寻了一遍。

真的走了。带土居然感到有些不真实的茫然。

他走进卧室坐到了电脑面前。开机后先插入一张从台灯座下摸出来的小小的黑色U盘，然后噼里啪啦打了一串复杂的密码，接着在嘟嘟嘟三声响后把左手食指按在了识别器上。屏幕亮了起来。

带土移动食指，双击某个特殊通讯工具。跳出来的联系人列表里，唯一的兔子头像还是灰扑扑的。点开对话框，里面的最后对话时间还停留在两年前。他把手指搭到键盘上，愣了几秒钟，不知道应该先敲击哪个按键。

他突然意识到自己和这个人彼此都还没有一个正式的称呼。

尽管他们几乎同吃同住了两年。整整两年，七百多个日子，他始终拒绝主动称呼他为“老师”，那个人也不曾改口从不喊他的名字。带土收回了自己按在键盘的手指。他需要好好思索一下。

他曾经以为人彼此间的距离温度，代表了两个人的亲密程度。但是自从十八岁生日之后，他身边的一切都迅速变得陌生。一些熟悉的人慢慢走远，一些陌生人却徘徊在他周围。

滴滴滴——洗衣机得意地发出任务完成的宣告。带土合上电脑屏幕，起身向浴室走去。

傍晚，带土从冰箱里挑了一盒便当拿出来加热。虽然保质期还有段时间，但是被晾在了地板一个晚上，还是趁早解决比较合适。就在他双手合十准备说“我开动了”的时候，突然防盗门哗啦一声打开了，斑和带土视线撞到了一起，手里捏着还插在门锁上没来得及拔出来的钥匙。

什么时候连钥匙都配好了？带土的面孔有些扭曲。

沉默中，两个人一个顾着自己吃饭，一个把外套挂在客厅的三脚衣架上，无比自然地在沙发上坐下，点起一根烟。带土磨了磨牙，一忍再忍。结果等到十点一刻，斑关了电视，把喝空的小茶杯留在茶几上，起身朝着他的卧室走去的时候，他也再忍不下去了。

“喂！你没有自己的家吗？”带土怒视着斑的背影。对方连一个停顿都没有，还顺手带上了卧室门。带土腾地一下跳起来，冲进卧室，五分钟后如愿以偿地被又一次踢出来。

带土懊丧地一头扎进沙发。发了会儿呆，去储物柜里拉出一条备用的棉质小空调被，一半抱着一半搭在身上，慢慢合上眼睛。

淡如水的冰冷月光缓缓爬到带土的眼睛上，带土猛地睁开眼，海水侵蚀皮肤的触感还停留在心脏表面。他大口喘着气，跌跌撞撞地冲开自己的卧室门，摔倒在乳白色的柔软羊毛地毯上。

自从二十岁那年发生了那件事情之后，他就再也无法在透光的非密闭空间里安然入眠。每当他试图闭上眼睛，总感觉有什么黑漆漆的在空间之外，睁着一只血红的眼睛一动不动地凝视着自己。然后慢慢膨胀，放大，凸出来的眼球几乎要碰到他的脸颊。

带土浑身颤抖着趴伏在圆形的羊毛地毯上，像一条濒死的搁浅的鱼。他滚了几圈，努力撑起身体，伸长右臂，去够床头柜上的台灯开关。啪嗒，暖橘色的光线柔柔地点亮了这个漆黑的屋子。仿佛挣扎在暴风雪中的人，终于找到一间点着孤灯散发热气的小木屋，带土彻底失去了力气，温热的光芒安抚着他冰冷的呼吸。终于他迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

斑从始至终闭着眼没有动。他不习惯有人和他呆在一个空间里。更别说和一个可疑的小鬼在同一个房间入睡。他侧过身，习惯性地另一边的床头柜上摸了摸，但是上面什么都没有。有些烦躁地翻了个身，斑想伸手去把台灯关掉。

他不喜欢在自己闭着眼睛的时候，却有侵略的光线试探他的位置。

光，意味着暴露和危险。

而他的身份，他的角色，他的姓氏，注定他必须是属于隐匿在黑暗的那一方。


End file.
